


Mousse

by singingquietly (wintercrystal)



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Humour, Klaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercrystal/pseuds/singingquietly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt generally isn't a what you’d call a morning person, but with his husband whipping up breakfast for him, he might just change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mousse

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I made chocolate mousse yesterday; it was glorious. And so I wrote this tiny thing. Let me know if you guys want the recipe xD

The sound of something clanging against metal woke Kurt up. Groaning against his pillow, he blinked his eyes open, trying to adjust to the brightness of the morning sun shining into the room.

He reached out and felt around the space next to him, and since it was empty, that would mean that his husband was already up and making that horrible noise. He was about to drift off again, but another loud clang and a hushed swear stopped him. A pitiful whine left him as he slowly pushed himself up and off the bed, putting on a pair of clean boxer briefs from the cabinet and walking towards the kitchen where the sound seemed to be coming from.

Walking on muscle memory because his mind was pretty much still asleep, he was lucky he didn’t trip over any of their clothes that were scattered all over their floor from last night. Why was Blaine even up so early anyway? It’s Sunday, they should be sleeping in till afternoon and having all the sex and only leaving the bed when they absolutely  _have_ to.

“Oh, honey, you’re up!”

Kurt looked at his husband blearily. If Kurt was a raincloud during mornings, he was sure that Blaine would be the sun. Heck, he would probably be some star even brighter than the sun. Honestly, who could ever be so cheery in the morning. Kurt had to stop himself from hissing at how happy and bouncy with energy Blaine was, so he settled for narrowing his eyes and grunting.

“Aw, you’re still half asleep.” Blaine smiled, walking over and throwing his arms around Kurt’s neck, pecking him on the lips. “Good morning, sweetheart.”

“Imgonnakillsomeone.” Kurt grumbled, resting his weight on Blaine who held him close, swaying slowly.

“No you’re not.”

“Someone’s gonna die.”

“No they aren’t.”

“Blaine, stop interrupting my evil plans.” Kurt frowned, scratching Blaine’s back softly.

“Someone has to stop you from doing something stupid.” Blaine laughs, “besides, you can’t do all that stuff. You have to help me with breakfast.”

That was when the smell hit him. Kurt’s eyes flew open, taking another deep breath, “chocolate?”

Blaine nodded, “I saw the simplest recipe for a chocolate mousse just now. Apparently only takes 5 minutes to make. So I was thinking about having waffles with some chocolate mousse on top for breakfast.”

He chuckled at the groan of approval from Kurt, “but… the problem is the whisking part.”

He walks over to a metal bowl half submerged in an ice bath, a dark, rich chocolatey concoction sitting in the bowl. Blaine picks up his whisk and begins whisking vigorously again, and Kurt realises how the sounds that woke him up came about.

“It’s not thickening!” Blaine pouted as he whisked harder, droplets of chocolate flying around, landing on the table and his apron.

“Hand it over.” Kurt took the whisk and stirs the mixture forcefully, careful not to splash any out of the bowl. “I just have to whisk it?”

“Yeah, whisk it vigorously.” Blaine says softly, eyes glued to Kurt’s arms as he whisks away. Thank god his husband chose not to wear a shirt. The flex of the muscles in his arm and the way his body shook a little as he whisked. A splatter splashed on Kurt’s chin and without thinking, Blaine darted forward to lick it away. He lingered close to Kurt’s neck, glancing up to see Kurt smirking at him.

“I think that it’s thickening.”

“Mmhm.” Placing his hand on Kurt’s that was on the whisk and dragged it through the mixture, seeing that the consistency was much creamier and thicker now. “Good job.”

He dips a finger into the bowl and lifts it to Kurt’s mouth, “want to taste?”

Kurt’s lips close around his finger and Blaine shudders, a wave of heat flashes through his body just as his husband’s tongue runs over the pad of his finger. He lets go of Blaine’s finger with a soft pop, eyes a deep blue now. “Delicious.”

“I know.” His eyes trail down to Kurt’s boxer briefs and looking back up “and something is definitely  _thickening_.”

“I am so turned on right now.” Kurt said unabashedly.

“Lets go back to our room then,” Blaine winked, “put the bowl in the fridge and let it set some more.”

They don’t get out of bed till past noon. Besides, having waffles with chocolate mousse for lunch was yummy too.

**Author's Note:**

> http://singingquietly.tumblr.com/post/121025534146/mousse


End file.
